Snowmobiles are widely used and are generally used in areas where the only means of transportation is either skies, snowshoes, or snowmobiles. As with all mechanical devices, it happens that when a snowmobile has a breakdown, it is necessary to tow the snowmobile. A convenient method of towing a snowmobile is to attach a towbar to the loops on a snowmobile runner for towing the snowmobile. Snowmobile towbars are known and such snowmobile towbars are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,797,846, and 3,727,937. A towbar for pulling a toboggan is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,578. It is necessary to provide a snowmobile towbar which is easy to attach to a snowmobile and is secure once it is attached. In addition, it is desirable to provide a snowmobile towbar which has a minimum of weight with a maximum of strength.